Kingdom Hearts: Blades of Fury
by EmpatheticallyInsane
Summary: Gaiden and Rain had just completed their Mark of Mastery Exam, and they both passed, leaving them overly excited. That all changed when an old man revealed something terrible.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, Gaiden! Get up!" I opened my eyes. "Really, Rain? I'm tryna sleep!" I sat up in bed and looked at her. She's so beautiful, I thought to myself. "It's the day of the Mark of Mastery exam!" I glanced at the calendar. She was right. I shot out of bed and ran downstairs. Where was mom? That didn't matter to me at the time, as I was raring to see if I would pass. "I only stayed at your house to wake you up, you know that, right?" jetted Rain. "O-of course! Why else?" There it was, the chapel the exam was to be held in. I walked up to the massive double doors. They were heavy, but I managed to tug one open. We walked inside of the massive chapel, which was decorated in a very festive manor. "Gaiden Octavian... Rain Delano... Welcome! To the Mark of Mastery Exam!" The master opened the door behind him, spewing light all over the room. "Follow me." He said. We walked into the rather small room. The light radiated from a mystical keyblade, the Ultima Weapon. It's brilliance outshone anything ever seen before. "Over here please." His voice forced me away from the beautiful weapon. "Thank you. Please summon your keyblades." I summoned my family's heirloom, passed down for generation after generation, surviving even the Keyblade War. It's name is _Hidden Shadows_. Rain summoned her blade, the _Dragon's Blood_ , which she holds back-handed, in a similar fashion to Ventus, one of the heroes of this world. "You shall now face one another." I raised my keyblade in a manner that showed extreme speed and stamina. Rain struck first, flinging her key at me using _Strike Raid_. It knocked mine clean out of my hands. Re-summoning it, I attack her from behind, knocking her off balance. I stood above her, ready to strike with a finishing blow. "Test Over!" The master's voice scared me bad enough that i fell backwards. "Stand before me." We lined up in front of him. "Congratulations, you **both** pass!" Overcome with excitement, Rain and I hold hands and run in a circle. "Settle down now." He blinked and then resumed our previous positions. "We now present you with the title of Keyblade Masters. Dismissed." Rain and I run outside, and we almost slam into an old man in a business suit. "Excuse me, do you happen to be Gaiden?" The question shocked me at first, but I then replied with a "Yes, why?" He seemed upset. "Come with me please." I suddenly felt afraid. "What's wrong?" A simple question with so many possible answers. "It's about your mother." I froze. "She has been abducted from her home."


	2. Chapter 2

I sunk to the floor, afraid... terrified even. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help further." The man turned and left. "Gaiden, you okay?" I obviously wasn't, and it made me mad she'd be so insensitive. "What do you think, you stupid freaking idiot?" I snapped at her. "Hey man, watch it. I know this is hard on you, but you can't go on treating others like that." I felt terrible. "Sorry." She sat down next to me. "Believe me when I say that if you weren't my friend and I didn't know what has happened to you, you'd be on the floor crying like a little baby." I stifled a laugh. She grinned at me and helped me up. "Tell you what, now that we're keyblade masters, let's find her together. I began to really enjoy her company then. "You'd do that? I was in disbelief. "Of course, silly, we **are** friends, aren't we?" I grinned at her, and we walked to the landing pad. We summoned our keyblade gliders, and headed off into the Lanes in Between. We see a small world, and head for it. Out of nowhere, a massive unversed flung Rain away, forcing her to change course. Separated. I land in the new world. It wasn't near as small as it looked. All around me was a vast Savannah. Massive rock walls rose high above on either side of me. There began to be a loud rumble. Wildebeest? "STAMPEDE!" I shouted, and I tried to run, to my dismay, I tripped over my own two feet, or four paws? I just barely manage to pull myself behind a rock before the wildebeest trample the entire span of land. After what seemed like hours, the stampede ended, leaving dust and hoof prints everywhere. I try to walk around for a while, and eventually get used to having twice as many legs as before. "This'll be fun." I mutter sarcastically to myself.


End file.
